El día
by Camille Frost
Summary: Hoy es el día en el que Sho planea recuperarla. El día en el que la tendrá de vuelta… y el día en el que descubrirá que el tiempo, que no ha pasado para él, sí ha pasado para ella. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

* * *

**El día.**

Fuwa Sho se mira una última vez en el espejo de su habitación antes de salir de la suite más lujosa de todo Tokio con una sonrisa de suficiencia curvándole los labios. Hoy es el día, se dice, y todo parece estar en su favor: el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo y los pájaros, animados por el calor estival, cantan sus mejores canciones al público que esté dispuesto a escucharlos. Además, si no se equivoca, el pronóstico para esta noche pinta igual de simpático, y es lo que más le importa a Sho.

Hoy es el día, se repite. Tal y como Hikoboshi y Orihime **(1)** se encontrarán en las estrellas, él volverá a verla y la recuperará.

En recepción, una chica lo para para pedirle un autógrafo y una foto. Sho, satisfecho con su propia fama, le concede su deseo dándole de suvenir uno de sus anillos más característicos. Si Shoko estuviera con él, está seguro de que lo regañaría. Ha estado con ella casi seis años y se sabe las razones por las que lo puede regañar; regalarle a una fan uno de sus objetos más personales entra en esa lista, pero también está seguro de que Shoko comprendería su buen humor y su generosidad. Compartiría su emoción, e incluso lo dejaría regalar sus ropas con tal de conseguir lo que él mismo quiere conseguir.

Pero no está seguro de que Kyoko vaya a aceptar su proposición si él le declara su amor completamente desnudo.

Se ríe imaginándose la situación mientras sale al aparcamiento del hotel. Su chófer lo espera frente a una ostentosa limosina; con el pelo rubio repeinado hacia atrás y la piel anormalmente pálida que tiene bien podría hacerse pasar por un vampiro. Se ofrece a abrirle la puerta y le pregunta a dónde irán esa tarde. Sho le contesta que primero harán una parada en la floristería.

En efecto, nada más salir del hotel se dirigen a la floristería más cara de Tokio, aunque después de mucho mirar, Sho decide que se queda en eso, en _cara_, porque tampoco tiene mucho que ofrecer, aunque al final se decide por el ramo más bonito y pesado porque no quiere perder demasiado tiempo con los detalles. Cuando sale del local con el ramo cargado al hombro —y sintiendo que está repitiendo algún momento de su vida— su chófer le pregunta que a dónde va con eso. Sho sonríe, aprieta los labios, y le dice que de momento a una joyería.

Una hora después, su chófer repite la misma pregunta y Sho mira su regazo cargado; las flores ocupan mucho espacio, y la cajita de terciopelo azul se le está clavando en la pierna escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Entonces, por primera vez en lo que va de tarde, Sho se dirige a su chófer sin ninguna directriz que ordenarle—: Vamos al festival de la calle Kappabashi-hon dori. Mi futura esposa me está esperando allí.

Si a su chófer le sorprende la noticia, no da muestras de ello y conduce silenciosamente hasta una calle paralela al festival, que parece muy concurrido por lo que llega a escuchar desde donde está. Sho se apea del coche con cuidado de no dañar el ramo, y sonríe al sol vespertino que le acaricia la piel.

Hoy es el día, se recuerda. El día en el que será feliz completamente.

Incluso esa calle, que no es la que alberga el núcleo del festival, está decorada con motivos del Tanabata; los banderines de colores están por todas partes, y algunos niños ondean al viento sus deseos escritos en los tanzaku **(2)** de colores que después colgarán en ramas de bambú. Su entusiasmo es contagioso; Sho se emociona al verlos y recuerda esos días de Tanabata que pasó junto a Kyoko en su pueblo natal, consolándola quizás algunas noches en las que las nubes emborronaron el cielo.

A medida que se acerca a la calle donde _oficialmente _se instala el festival, nuevas decoraciones se añaden a las tradicionales. Carteles promocionales de las _Miss Tanabata_ que se presentan a concurso llenan las paredes de los edificios y Sho se sorprende al encontrarla, precisamente a ella, entre una de ellas. Hace mucho que no sabe nada de Nanokura Mimori. No desde que ella se hartó de su —según ella— obsesión por Kyoko. Sho no sabe por qué, pero esos ojos castaños parecen mirarlo desde arriba y algo se remueve en su interior.

Sacude la cabeza y mira hacia todas partes, intentando identificar a las otras modelos que también quieren ser _Miss Tanabata _ese año; ve algunas caras conocidas, hasta que la encuentra.

Sho no la ha visto en casi cuatro años; en Europa es algo difícil encontrar revistas de cotilleo japonesas, y aún más ardua es la tarea de encontrar a Kyoko en ellas. Tiene una reputación, si bien no intachable, bastante limpia, y las pocas veces que ha aparecido en las mencionadas revistas el escándalo es tan insignificante que ni siquiera ponen una foto suya. Sólo en una ocasión, en la que se la vio tirando por los aires a un hombre que pesaría por lo menos treinta kilos más que ella, los editores se dignaron a enseñar una imagen de su diminuto cuerpo.

Hasta ahora, Sho se la ha imaginado tal y como en esa foto: pequeña, pálida, con el cabello aún tintado de ese naranja extravagante. El cartel a escala 2:1 es muy diferente a aquella fotografía desfasada; Kyoko sigue siendo menuda, flaca y algo baja de estatura. El vestido que lleva en la imagen es ciertamente favorecedor, porque Kyoko está enseñando curvas que Sho nunca se imaginó que poseería y, además, consigue hacerla ver elegante y esbelta, a pesar de que Kyoko está en una pose en la que debería verse tonta e infantil. Tiene las piernas torcidas de tal forma que evoca la postura de una niña, y las rodillas se le juntan graciosamente. Kyoko está ligeramente de perfil, por lo que se puede apreciar que también está inclinada hacia adelante, y apoya las manos de marfil sobre sus piernas mientras sonríe al público.

Mientras le sonríe a él.

Sho se estremece al ver la perfecta sonrisa delineada por un oscuro color rojo que le dedica su actriz favorita, que combina perfectamente con los oscuros listones de cabello azabache que le caen en cascada hasta media espalda. ¿Cuándo se ha convertido ella en tremenda seductora? No puede evitar preguntarse qué tanto ha cambiado en estos últimos cuatro años. Hay algo en su mirada de ámbar que le dice que no sólo ha cambiado físicamente.

Y eso lo asusta.

Con los ojos clavados en ese cartel, Sho camina por entre los tenderetes de comida rápida que algunos propietarios se han montado para incrementar los ingresos. Algunas adolescentes lo reconocen y hacen el ademán de acercarse a él, pero son atraídas como moscas a la miel por un vendedor que, con zalamería, se las gana y les endosa un paquetito de tanzakus _especiales_ que aseguran el cumplimiento de los deseos.

Pasan cerca de quince minutos antes de que Sho consiga llegar al lugar donde sabe que ella estará: la caseta de las modelos que creen ser más bellas que la presentadora del evento. _Miss Tanabata _se celebra cada año en ese festival, pero es el primero en el que una celebridad del calibre de Kyoko tendrá el honor de comentar el concurso en labor de presentadora.

El lugar está atestado de gente; seguidores de las modelos e incluso de la propia Kyoko están impacientes por que comience el evento, rodeando el improvisado escenario con sus auras de ansiedad. El cielo se oscurece y la risa cantarina de los niños se ahoga por los susurros expectantes de la multitud. Unos focos se encienden en lo alto del escenario, y lo que antes eran susurros ahora son gritos de júbilo y emoción.

Kyoko aparece por un lado del escenario, sin molestarse por correr un poco la pesada tela que hace de telón. Sho siente que el corazón se le para por un segundo, al verla tan guapa bajo esas luces blancas.

Y al escuchar su voz, siente que es incapaz de respirar.

Le sorprende incluso a él la intensidad con la que la ha echado de menos. Sin saberlo, ese amor que descubrió que le tenía se ha incrementado hasta límites insospechados. Se encuentra entonces seducido por todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, embelesado incuso por el más mínimo gesto, e impresionado por su presencia. En algún punto de la velada, Mimori gana el concurso y vestida con un kimono muy tradicional se acerca con pasos torpes hasta Kyoko, quien le da un ramo de rosas y la corona con una tiara muy brillante. El concurso finaliza, la multitud poco a poco se disipa, y él se queda atontado frente al escenario por unos segundos. Después, su cerebro reacciona al ritmo de un caracol y sus piernas son las que toman la iniciativa.

En menos de un minuto ya está en el _back stage_, donde el equipo de iluminación comprueba que ningún foco ha sufrido daño alguno y los encargados del sonido hacen pruebas estúpidas con los altavoces. Uno de los coordinadores, con la cara arrugada por el estrés, lo intercepta en el camino y aunque lo reconoce como Fuwa Sho, el cantante de Visual Kei más famoso de Japón, le pide que le entregue su identificación o su pase especial para "detrás del escenario". Como no lo tiene, el coordinador frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios antes de preguntarle si hay alguna razón por la que está ahí; él dice que sí, que busca a Kyoko, y el coordinador frunce aún más el ceño porque no hay ninguna Kyoko por ahí.

—Su nombre artístico es Kyouko. Tal vez ese le suene más. Y, bueno, ella ha sido la presentadora de todo este evento. Creo que sabe a quién me refiero. —El coordinador entonces abre la boca con comprensión.

—Ah… Usted se refiere a Hizuri-san. Una chica muy guapa, ¿verdad?—Sho arquea una ceja por el extraño nombre que le dice el coordinador, pero como está seguro de que no hay lugar a dudas con su descripción, asiente y espera a que le diga dónde se encuentra su antigua amiga de la infancia. — ¿Es usted amigo suyo?

—Un viejo conocido, sí. Vengo a… felicitarla por todos sus progresos. Hace casi cuatro años que no la veo. —Le explica innecesariamente. — ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarla?

— ¡Claro! Pero sólo porque es usted, Fuwa-san, y porque conozco a esa chica desde que comenzó en el medio y me ha hablado bastante de usted. No vea usted la de gente que intenta esta treta sólo para conocerla...—Sho carraspea para que no se desvíe del tema. —Oh, sí claro. Está junto con las modelos, ayudándolas a quitarse el kimono. ¿Sabe usted que también las ha ayudado a ponérselo? Parece ser toda una experta con las ropas tradicionales…

Sho reprime el impulso de contarle al coordinador que Kyoko se convirtió en una experta de esas cosas sólo porque iba a ser su esposa… _Y lo será_, le susurra una voz en su mente.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Me ha sido de gran ayuda.

Basándose en las indicaciones del coordinador, Sho llega a una especie de vestidor del que provienen un montón de murmullos y gritos ininteligibles. Quiere entrar, pero hay un guardia en la puerta que le pide con bastante educación que se espere unos minutos. Sho asiente, pero un rato después se arrepiente porque parece que su espera va para largo. El guardia de seguridad se marcha con la promesa de que le traerá un refresco para compensar ese tiempo que está perdiendo, y Sho se queda sólo en un pasillo desierto.

Las voces poco a poco se van haciendo más claras. Las modelos ya no hablan a la vez y todas parecen hacerlo en un tono de voz moderadamente alto, lo suficiente como para que él pueda escuchar su conversación sin dificultad.

— ¡Hizuri-san! Wakaba-chan se las ha arreglado otra vez para hacerle un nudo a su obi.

—Ahora voy, Miyuki. —Sho da un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Kyoko. ¿Por qué responde a ese nombre? Quizás su anterior nombre artístico no la convence, y en algún punto de los últimos cuarentaiséis meses ha decidido cambiárselo por uno más misterioso e interesante, aunque hasta ahora Sho no le ha pillado el punto a "Hizuri". No obstante, no puede evitar pensar que ese nombre le resulta vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado muchas veces.

—En realidad, eres nuestra salvadora. Estamos acostumbradas a utilizar obis falsos, mucho más sencillos a la hora de poner. ¿Dónde has aprendido a atarlos tan bien? Los que ha atado la otra asistente han quedado algo flojos.

—Me crié en un hotel rústico, bastante tradicional, y la dueña me enseñó a vestirme así. —Sho intenta reprimir una queja porque no lo ha mencionado en esa breve explicación. Porque su madre le enseñó a vestirse así sólo porque tenía deseos de que de mayor se casara con él. —Aunque últimamente estoy perdiendo la práctica.

—Sí, y todos sabemos por qué. —Mimori interviene sin resquicio de malicia, como siempre se ha dirigido a Kyoko. A Sho lo sorprende aún más que su voz no esté cargada de recelos, de antipatía. —Parece que últimamente estás muy ocupada con tu marido, Hizuri-san.

A Sho le cuesta varios segundos procesar lo que Mimori acaba de decir.

_Últimamente estás muy ocupada con tu marido… _

Kyoko, su Kyoko, está casada.

_Hizuri-san…_

El nombre —el apellido, en realidad— ahora cobra sentido. Después de casarse, Kyoko adoptó el apellido de su esposo. Lo único que lo reconforta es que no es ese idiota de Tsuruga Ren ¿Lo conoce? ¿Será famoso, como ella? Intenta repasar una a una las celebridades que conoce, pero no recuerda a ningún Hizuri en esa lista.

Y mientras intenta hacer memoria, por si ha oído comentar a alguien las nupcias de Kyoko, siente un profundo dolor en el pecho, que tal vez es su corazón haciéndose añicos.

Cuando el guardia llega, Sho tiene los ojos enrojecidos, pero se ha negado a llorar. El hombre le pasa un refresco que él se bebe sin saborearlo apenas mientras piensa en Kyoko y en ese hombre misterioso que se la ha robado. El ramo de flores se siente pesado contra su pierna, y la cajita de terciopelo azul que guarda un anillo de diamantes se calienta contra su piel. Sho se siente estúpido, por haber guardado la esperanza de que ella siguiera amándolo como lo hizo años atrás.

— ¿A cuál de todas has venido a felicitar?—El guardia de seguridad interrumpe sus pensamientos. Sho levanta la vista, y parpadea insensible por unos instantes.

—Yo… Nanokura Mimori. Quiero darle una sorpresa. —Sho no sabe qué lo lleva a decir eso. Tal vez su orgullo roto.

—Oh… una hermosa chica. Muy amiga de la presentadora de hoy. —Comenta el guardia. Sho parpadea incrédulo por la información. —Mimori-chan también es muy buena persona. Fue una de las pocas actrices que defendió el matrimonio Hizuri desde el principio.

— ¿Hizuri?—Repite, e impulsivamente se dice a sí mismo—: Creí que Kyoko se apellidaba Mogami.

—Oh, sí, hasta hace un par de años, como mucho. Se casó con Hizuri Kuon muy jovencita, ¿no lo sabías?

—No, yo… He estado algo desconectado desde hace unos cuatro años. Y ese tal Hizuri… ¿es actor, como ella?

El guardia de seguridad lanza una carcajada al aire llena diversión.

—Oh, chico. Realmente has estado desconectado por mucho tiempo. Veo que aún no te has enterado. —Como para incrementar el misterio de la situación, el guardia de seguridad baja la voz y se agacha junto a él. —Hizuri Kuon resulta que es el actor más atractivo y popular de todo Japón, sino de toda Asia.

El misterio desvelado le sabe dulce y amargo en la boca; Tsuruga Ren ha sido derrocado de su trono dorado, pero Hizuri Kuon le ha robado a su Kyoko. No sabe si entristecerse, o reír.

—Por eso cuando se casó con Kyoko, todo el mundo puso el grito en el cielo. Creían que la chica era una aprovechada, o que estaba embarazada. Sólo los que se habían visto venir la situación desde Dark Moon los apoyaron desde el principio.

— ¿Dark Moon?

—Sí, ese re-make en el que debutó Kyoko como antagonista. —Le recuerda el guardia de seguridad. —Los dos actuaron juntos, aunque Kyoko sólo era una actriz de soporte mientras él era el protagonista…

Al principio, Sho no comprende. El protagonista de esa serie era Tsuruga Ren… y "Tsuruga Ren", recuerda, es sólo un nombre artístico.

La realidad lo golpea tan fuerte que siente que el mundo entero se tambalea. El guardia de seguridad sigue hablando, pero Sho ya no lo escucha. Ni siquiera siente que, junto a él, la puerta de los camerinos se abre y una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros sale y lo ve tirando en el suelo. La mujer se agacha junto a él, lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos, y al ver que no ha notado su presencia le pincha un moflete con un largo y pálido dedo.

— ¿Sho-chan?—Lo saluda Mimori. Sho reacciona al escuchar su nombre, parpadea confuso un par de veces, y después gira el rostro para encontrarse con el de Mimori.

No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas, pero consigue esbozar un amago de sonrisa y levantarse sobre sus dos pies sin caerse. Recoge su ramo de flores, se lo entrega a una compungida Mimori, y se acerca a abrazarla con la mirada perdida. La modelo le devuelve el abrazo, le sonríe a las flores, y acepta su invitación de llevarla a cenar.

Esa misma noche, Sho le pide matrimonio.

Mimori, que no lo ha olvidado, acepta gustosa.

Al día siguiente, la relación se anuncia en la televisión.

Dos meses después, se celebra la boda.

Justo el día de Tanabata del año siguiente, se notifica el divorcio.

* * *

**(1)-** Hikoboshi y Orihime son dos amantes que por su desbocado amor se vieron obligados a vivir separados el uno del otro con la única excepción del séptimo día del séptimo mes (del calendario lugar antiguo, no el nuestro, que es el gregoriano), en el que se encontrarían si no llovía. Este mito dio origen a la festividad de Tanabata..

**(2)-** Los tanzaku con papelitos de colores donde, durante el Tanabata, la gente escribe sus deseos. Después se atan estos papelitos a ramas de bambú, con el objetivo de que se cumplan, y en algunos lugares de Japón se queman junto al bambú o se lanzan a un río.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, he aquí mi primera aportación a este fandom... no puedo decir que esté precisamente contenta con lo que he escrito, pero tampoco creo que sea una patata de fic... En fin, agradecería vuestros comentarios, por si queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia o encontráis algún fallo por ahí. **

**Por cierto, aunque creo que va contra las normas, si queréis apuntaros a este reto aún estáis a tiempo. Pasaros por mi perfil y encontraréis el link directo al foro de este reto, o buscad "La Caja de Pandora", que seguro que lo encontraís ;D**


End file.
